Plotting on the Dance Floor
by Tenshi no Hoshii
Summary: It's Tohma's birthday and half of the crew are out at the club, celebrating it. Noriko happens to notice the subtle signs of attraction between two of her friends and she decides to set them up for the night, just for her own amusement. Will it work? TxR


**Plotting On the Dance floor**

**Author: Tenshi no Hoshii, Cheza no Rakuen (my deviantart name)**

**Summary:** It's Tohma's birthday and half of the crew is out at the club, celebrating it. Noriko happens to notice the subtle signs of attraction between two of her friends, and she decides to set them up for the night, just for her own amusement. Will her plan work out?

**Pairings:** TatsuhaxRyuichi, implied TohmaxEiri... and not really so much implied MikaxNoriko (if you realllllly want it to be there, just squint reallllly hard, maybe tilt your head to the side... A LOT and I'm sure it's in there somewhere. -looks around- It's all really a friendship thing though)

**Extra Notes:** This story is actually based off a EirixTohma fanfic that I've been working on for a while now, and probably won't finish. -sad- In that story, Noriko and Mika decide to take Tohma out to a club for some R&R on his birthday and Tatsuha and Ryuichi briefly hook up. So in an attempt to start writing again, since I've been around art and I've been drawing waaayy too much...you know going to an Art School and all, I wrote this! I hope you enjoy it. It was a spur of the moment thing, but a fun spur of the moment thing to write.

Song Lyrics are Centered (Am I even allowed to still do this? It's been awhile -sigh-)

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Gravi belongs to the lovely and genius Maki Murakami. The songs briefly used belongs to their respectful artist, Ne-yo and Rihanna.**

**Comments are greatly appreciated.**

**

* * *

  
**

Brown eyes flicked back and forth between the two boys in front of her, a grin slipping onto her face, conveniently hidden from view behind her martini glass.

'_This is just perfect!_' Noriko thought as she sipped her drink, '_Absolutely perfect!_'

Mika's brown eyes narrowed suspiciously when she saw the look on her friend's face. She knew what Noriko was doing, or at least she had some kind of idea from the way she had been eyeing her brother and the shiny singer all night. Her suspicions were only fueled on more when Noriko caught her looking at her and sent a sickeningly sweet smile her way. Oh she defiantly knew what she was plotting now, and for a second, she considered given Noriko the sign that practically said "no you can't play with them". But for reasons unknown, or just for her own plain amusement, Mika just shook her head instead, a small smirk gracing her lips. She was sure Noriko could understand that message.

And understand she did.

She had heard it loud and clear.

Noriko had to stop herself from shouting out. It was subtle and she was probably the only one who noticed it, but Mika had just given her the okay to carry out her plans to make this night more interesting. Her smile widen into something positively evil, as she turned her attention back to her victims for the night.

Ryuichi was currently talking about...something or other; she wasn't really paying attention, his hands moving about animatedly as he did. Currently his attention was directed towards Tohma, who smiled and answered back as calm as ever; although there was a slight noticeable sound of...excitement?..in his voice. She wasn't sure if that was the right word, but she knew that she was happy to hear it. Tohma had been so busy and stressed out lately, especially with the new living arrangements he was forced into, that having them all out on his birthday, away from work and just simply having fun together like old times... It was a good change for him. A change that allowed him to really relax and stop worrying so much about the little things. It was nice to see that smile come so easily again.

'_We defiantly have to do this again..._' She couldn't help but to think. Moving the glass back up to her lips , she went to go take a sip when she realized it was empty. With a sigh, Noriko lifted her hand up as a way to signal to their waitress that she wanted another drink, but she stopped her hand halfway in the air instead.

She just had an idea.

And oohhh what a great idea it was! Changing her mind, she excused herself from the table, waving off everyone's looks and questions and went down to the bar herself. This whole time she couldn't find a way to jump start her plans, but now...she found it.

* * *

Noriko returned a couple of minutes later with two drinks in hand. Placing one in front of herself, she slid the other one over to Ryuichi and smiled at him when he looked at her questioningly.

"I saw you were done with yours, so I decided to get you another one. I hope you don't mind Ryu-chan" She said as she sat back down in her seat.

"Oh no, no! Of course not! But-" Ryuichi stopped mid-sentence as he picked up the glass and stared at it suspiciously, poking at it as if it would bite him. "What is it? I've never had this one before."

Noriko noticed from the corner of her eye, Tohma and Mika exchange glances and then Mika shot a meaningful look at Tatsuha, and she let herself smile. Oh they knew how deadly that one was; they had firsthand experience with it. Hell she wouldn't be surprised if Mika told Tatsuha about it, from the way he was eyeing her at the moment, it defiantly looked like he had been warned.

Smart woman.

"Well I can't remember the exact name of it, but it's really_ really _good!! I thought you'd like it." Noriko watched as Ryuichi continued to look at it as if it was his immortal enemy, and after awhile she started to get a little worried. '_He might not drink it... Damn, there goes my plan_'

"OK!" Ryuichi exclaimed and then he promptly downed it with ease.

The whole table, even Yuki, stared at him as if he'd just signed his death warrant. Which in normal cases, it would have meant just that, but Noriko had better use for it...

'_Yes, there goes my plan! Now Step 2_'

* * *

"Come on, dance with me Ryu-chan!" Noriko exclaimed as she practically pulled him up from his seat, down the stairs and onto the dance floor. She didn't even give him an option, but that was okay, he wanted to anyway. Ryuichi was just fun like that.

And so that's where they were at the moment, down in the middle of the sea of people, dancing their hearts out. With a smile on her face, Noriko threw up her arms a couple of songs later and motioned for the watching Mika to come down. As fun as it was to dance with one of her best friends like this, it would be even more fun when she would actually see him making something of this night.

_Closer..._

Mika just sighed, flipping her long brunette hair over her shoulder, before pushing away from the glass. Sending a look over to Tohma and Eiri, she grabbed a hold of her younger brother's hand and dragged him down the stairs, completely ignoring his protest. She didn't want to dance with him either and most likely she probably wasn't going to get the chance to if she knew what Noriko was planning.

_Turn the music up in here_

_I still hear her loud and clear_

_Like she's right there in my ear_

Just as predicted, as soon as they made their way over to where Noriko and Ryuichi were, Noriko threw them a blinding smile and grabbed Mika's arm. "You haven't danced all night! Come on loosen up!" She said, her arm wrapping around her friend's waist. Turning back around to face the two abandoned boys, she shouted loud enough to be heard over the music, "Sorry Ryu-chan! Tatsuha take my place for me...Thanks!" Noriko quickly hauled Mika over and away from the two, but not before she caught the look of absolute shock that flew across Tatsuha's face. She was pretty sure he probably couldn't move an inch either; his whole body seemed to freeze up. '_Poor boy, he'll thank me for this later._' She shrugged. Ryuichi on the other hand, waved them goodbye and was more than happy to have a new partner.

_And I just can't pull myself away_

_Under a spell I can't break_

_I just can't stop_

"So Tatsu-kun, it's just you and me!" Ryuichi turned around and his smile slipped off his face. His new dancing buddy was positively at a standstill, quite literally. Ryuichi cringed a little, the way he was standing looked unbelievably painful, he didn't think someones spine could be that straight. That should be illegal!

"Tatsu-kun, what's wrong? You don't look so good." Ryuichi flew to his side and had a hand flat against Tatsuha forehead before the boy had time to blink. His face promptly flushed red and he could barely make out Ryuichi's calls of concern through the ringing in his ears.

_But I don't want to escape_

_I just can't stop_

This...this was his god.

This was his GOD! THE Sakuma Ryuichi-sama!

And...He was touching him!

If this wasn't heaven then he didn't know what was.

_I can feel her on my skin_

_I can taste her on my tongue_

_She's the sweetest taste of sin_

_The more I get the more I want_

The feel of hands tugging him, kicked him out of his stupor and Tatsuha stared confused. Why were they moving away from the dance floor? Onyx eyes quickly understood the situation and he forced his body to stop walking. Ryuichi sent him a confused look, one that set Tatsuha nerves on edge. Hell, everything Ryuichi did set his nerves on edge! Taking a deep breath, Tatsuha stilled his voice as much as possible when in the face of greatness himself.

"Where are we going? I thought you wanted to dance with me." Turning on his most pathetic look ever, Tatsuha let the waterworks begin. Dramatics was always his best friend. "I understand now… I'm not good enough to dance with you! I get it!" He turned around and let his shoulders slump over. "Go! Go back to Noriko-san! If that's what you really want!" Sinking down to the ground, he began tracing circles into the floor. "I'm not good enough for anybody!!" He proceeded to cry all over again and he had to congratulate himself for it. He could tell that he got the man hooked; he just didn't know how well it worked.

_Come Closer_

His whole body stiffened up again, as tan arms wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him up and back against his body. Leaning up, Ryuichi whispered in his ear, his hands running up Tatsuha's stomach in the process.

_Come Closer_

"You are more than worthy to dance with me, don't ever doubt that." Fingering the boy's collar, he let his other hand drop down to play with Tatsuha's belt buckle. "Now, show me how much you want it."

Oh_-_ho! Now_ this_ was heaven!

* * *

"Are you happy with yourself?"

"Verrryyy happy actually" Noriko replied as she kept dancing, turning her back to Mika, so she could keep watching her victims. She let herself grin when she saw just how close they were dancing. 'It was only a matter a time', she thought as she continued to keep watch. Ryuichi had been watching Tatsuha all night, although it was rather discreet, it was rather obvious to herself and Tohma as well.

The singer had always been affectionate and very touchy feely, but with Tatsuha, he seemed to be just a little more so than usual. Throwing a arm around his shoulders every chance he got, gently touching his hand or arm when he got up to go get something to drink, the smiles he sent his way which held a little more secrecy in them; just little signs like that. It was only right that she set them up, at least for one night anyway.

"A shame..." She let slip out, as she spun back around to face Mika again. Her friend just sent her a questioning look, before shrugging it off as she realized she wasn't going to get an answer.

_

* * *

  
Please don't stop the music..._

Tatsuha bit his lip as he stopped himself, yet again, from letting his hands wander somewhere they shouldn't be. But dear _god_, it was getting harder and harder for him to control himself.

When they started dancing, after Tatsuha got over his initial shock, the space between them was pretty decent, a little close but decent. But then all too quickly the space died down to nothing, disappearing all together, allowing their bodies to completely touch. At some point, Ryuichi had thrown his arms around Tatsuha's neck as he danced up on him, his hips rocking against his, causing his breathing to accelerate. He wouldn't be surprised if Ryuichi could hear his heart pounding over the music, since he obviously could, the sound drowning out everything except Ryuichi's own breathing.

Tatsuha opened his eyes, unaware that he had closed them in the first place and stared down at his partner, his breath hitching when he saw the look his god was sending him. With a smirk, Ryuichi ran a hand down his back, his fingers gliding over his spine. His smirk only widening when he felt Tatsuha shiver, his body arching slightly away from his touch. Turning around slowly, Ryuichi wrapped his left arm around Tatsuha's neck again, his hand gripping onto the back of the boy's shirt. It would only be a matter of seconds before Tatsuha lost all self control and would just touch him the way he wanted to be touched. So he just had to be patient and let his body do all the talking.

With his eternal obsession, backing up and rubbing up against him more than suggestively, Tatsuha came to realize that biting his lip wasn't helping anymore. Neither was anything else as the moment. He felt his self control dying way too fast and he couldn't seem to stop it. But with the way that Ryuichi was pressed up against him, it was pretty obvious that he wanted him to forget about being nice and stop holding himself back. It was obvious that the man wanted him to let go and touch him.

So he stopped caring and touched him.

_Do you know what you started? I just came her to party_

_But now we're rockin' on the dance floor acting naughty_

_Your hands around my waist, just let the music play_

_Boy, hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face_

Tatsuha let his head drop down, his hands slipping around the singer's waist, pulling him even closer to him. He watched as Ryuichi smiled again and leaned his whole body into Tatsuha's, his head thrown back at the sudden feel of lips against his neck. Entwining his fingers with Tatsuha's, he moved his hips in time with the music, Tatsuha following perfectly behind him, finally letting go of all of his insecurities and worries.

_I wanna take you away, Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this, keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the- Please don't stop the-_

Uesugi Tatsuha aimed to please after all.

_Please don't stop the music_

* * *

"Oh my..." Tohma silently let out as he leaned over the glass. "Should we let them do that?" He asked as he turned his attention momentarily to Yuki, who watched the couple as well. Re-focusing on the blond, Yuki shrugged and grabbed his beer from off the table.

"Whatever. If they want to have sex on the dance floor, in public, let them."

"Eiri! They're not-" Yuki shot him a look that practically screamed, '_Are you serious?_' and Tohma let himself smile a little as he turned back to stare at the two. "Okay, so they might as well be."

"Exactly." Yuki finished off what little of his beer he had left before watching his brother again. He couldn't stop the growing smirk if he tried, he was a little proud of Tatsuha at the moment. A _little_, that feeling would pass soon. "I wouldn't be surprised if they disappear to the bathroom together either."

"Or your car." Tohma quickly added.

"The hell they are! No one is doing anything in my car, but me."

"Oh, don't I know it." Was the blond's response as he let his gaze slowly pass over Eiri, before slipping close.

* * *

True to Eiri's words, Tatsuha and Ryuichi ended up disappearing together sometime later that night. No one knew exactly where they were, but yet, none of them were worried. They each had their own thoughts on what was going on between the two and for that very reason, no one wanted to actually search for them and risk walking in on _that_. Noriko dropped down into her seat as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I knew that my plan would work out, but I didn't think it would work out this well. I never thought Ryu-chan would...I can't believe it!"

"Well what did you expect Noriko? You gave him that drink; you should have known he would be more aggressive than usual." Tohma noted, his hand wrapping around his glass of water. No more alcohol for him tonight, he was done. It was his birthday and he kind of wanted to remember it in the morning. Sending a quick look Yuki's way, he shook his head before turning back to his friend.

"I knnoooow..." She answered back, her voice borderline whining. "Ah well, it was fun to witness!"

"Fun for you." Mika said, her attention mainly focused on her purse and finding her cell phone. She was pretty sure she had to take her leave soon. "I don't like seeing Tatsuha like that. Reminds me too much of this one" She titled her head slightly in her brother's direction before continuing her search.

"Yeah, I love you too."

"You say that now Eiri. Besides..." Finally locating her cell phone, she checked the time and let a sigh pass through her lips. "Isn't he 20 years older or something to that effect?" Noriko gasped and nearly dropped her glass when she heard that. Quickly looking around for any sign or the singer, she went to defend his honor and hers too. "I resent that Mika! Number 1, age ain't nothing but a number. It doesn't matter how old you are, or how big the age gap, if it works it works. You can't help that sometimes. Besides look at me, I'm a perfect example!" Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she continued. "And Number 2!"

Everyone looked at her...

"It's only a 15 year difference. It could have been worse you know" Mika just shook her head at that and pushed herself up and out of her seat. "Well whatever the reason, I don't care. Whenever that brother of mine finally decides to get back from...when he finally decides to get back. Let him know that I will know everything. If he drinks, I will know, if he does anything else that I've warned him about earlier, I will know. So he should continue to be on his best behavior. Or as good as it can get considering..." She just sighed and left it at that. Waving them a goodnight, she started on her way down the stairs, when Tohma stood up and insisted that he accompany her.

With only Yuki and Noriko left at the table, silence quickly settled over them, until Noriko straightened up in her seat, her eyes narrowing a little.

"Yuki-san, are you wearing lip gloss?"

Yuki couldn't help but to smirk at that and she couldn't figure out why.

This night just kept getting weirder and weirder, and sadly, she only had herself to blame.


End file.
